This invention relates to a cover for the hood of an outboard motor.
Outboard motors for boats generally include a hood which is mounted on the housing of the motor so as to cover the underlying engine and to provide a pleasing and attractive appearance for the outboard motor. Generally the hood includes decals and logos which are provided to enhance the attractive appearance. The hood thus constitutes that part of the outboard motor which is immediately apparent to the eye with the remainder of the outboard motor being effectively utilitarian. For this reason the original manufacturer of the hood provides careful attention to ensure that the hood is attractively styled and provided with the markings, decals and logos which most effectively advertise and present their product.
Many such outboard motors are leased to operators of the equipment on a temporary basis for example for one season. Of course there is a tendancy where a product is not owned by the user that the product receives less careful attention during use and is thus much more prone to damage including marking, scratching or removal of the decals and logos which give the hood its attractive appearance. There is therefore a serious problem that the attractiveness of the equipment can be seriously deteriorated during only short usage for example during one season so that the value of the product is seriously reduced even though the operating parts may be still fully satisfactory.
Owners of such equipment therefore that is leased are often faced with significant cost to bring the product back up to its initial attractive appearance in order to obtain the repeated leasing of the product which is necessary to maximize financial return.
Covers for outboard motors generally comprise simply a flexible textile type covering which is wrapped around the hood and the upper part of the motor when not in use. Generally the cover is necessary to removed and accordingly it cannot in any way protect the motor when actually in operation. In addition of course there is a tendancy for the cover to be left off.